


The Case of the Missing Jody

by Ruby2_0, theangelcastiella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Parallels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby2_0/pseuds/Ruby2_0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelcastiella/pseuds/theangelcastiella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jody is missing and Claire is in hysterics over the thought of losing another parent. So she goes against the wishes of both her mother and sister figures and drags Alex back into the hunting business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Missing Jody

*Flashback*

_ Sam began walking over to the impala, arms full of tupperware, when he noticed Alex leaning against the car. _

_ “Hey. You gonna be alright?” _

_ “Yeah. School on Monday,” Alex said simply. _

_ Claire appeared in front of her, eyebrows raised. “You're just gonna go take a bio quiz and pretend like you didn't almost get slaughtered?” _

_ “You're not giving up hunting, are you?” _

_ “Hell no,” Claire quickly answered. _

_ Alex smiled at her, already knowing what she was going to say. This was right for her; she knew that. But for herself… _

_ “Alex,” reluctantly, Sam weighed in. “Other vamps may come for you.” _

_ “I know. And I'll be ready. And when I get my life together,” she hesitated, “I might be moving on.” _

_ Claire sighed internally and almost rolled her eyes. When was this chick going to realize? “Alex, you don't have to leave to protect us.” _

_ “That's not why.” She looked at Claire sadly before continuing. “I can't be around what you all are doing. Things you're fighting.” _

_ Claire knew there was no convincing her otherwise, not that she wanted to. She could (sorta kinda) understand where she was coming from. Alex truly deserved to get out of the life and she was happy for her. _

*End Flashback*

 

* * *

 

 

“Something’s not right,” Claire muttered. She dialed the number again and again, only reaching a full mailbox each time. 

This couldn’t be happening. Not again.

A week ago, Jody had packed her bags and left for a hunt.

_ “The Winchesters found a case and couldn’t find anyone to take it. Figured I may as well lace up my hunting boots again. You’ll be fine here, right kiddo?” _

_ “Yeah. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Claire had replied. _

_ “Remind me again… What wouldn’t you do?” Jody reached out and ruffled Claire’s hair before planting a kiss on her forehead and getting into her truck. “I’ll call you every night and check up. And if I find out you did something stupid or reckless, you’ll be grounded for a month. Understand?” _

_ It was hard for Claire to fight the smile from her face. They both knew the threat wouldn’t hold long. “Yeah, yeah. Get going. People need saving and all that.” _

_ Jody drove off, honking and waving as any mom would, and that was the last she’d heard from her. _

The next people she rang were Sam and Dean. They’d have details of the hunt, they could get her enough intel for Claire to drive to the hunt herself.

“Claire, hey, not the best time-”

“Save it, Hasselhoff. Where’s my m- where’s Jody?”

There was a pause, and she heard Dean conversing with his brother in the background.

“Jody? I don’t know, we haven’t talked in awhile. Why ain’t she with you?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Winchester. I know you’re just trying to keep me from going there myself. Jody told me you gave her a case, and she hasn’t come back yet. It’s been a week. Where the hell is she?”

“Whoa, whoa, kiddo. Take it easy. We didn’t give Jody any case. I don’t know where she is, swear.”

It was all Claire could do not to scream, her free hand curled into a fist. “Forget it,” she growled. “I can find her myself.”

Dean sighed, and Claire could practically see the expression on his face. “Look, Sammy and I are a bit… tied up, with this case. There’s possessed fog and people are going crazy, but as soon as we get out of here you can bet we’ll be there. Hang in there.”

Claire hung up the phone and threw it at the wall, running her sweaty hands through her hair. She knew what she had to do now.

There simply was no other choice. Whenever Jody went on hunts (and it wasn’t often), she would call multiple times a day, whether it was for outside perspective or just to ask about Claire’s day. That’s what made the situation even worse: the fact that Jody would and should have called before now. There was a fear lodged deep in her core, gnawing away at her and getting stronger with each passing second. 

Claire had already lost both her parents. She couldn’t lose Jody too. She’d find her if it was the last thing she ever did.

But she couldn’t do it alone.

* * *

 

 

Books were scattered everywhere and papers strewn about the desk. Alex tapped her pen on her forehead and groaned. Biology was going to be the death of her.

A breath brushed against her neck and she didn’t even notice how she didn’t flinch. Arms wrapped around her and she welcomed them instead of pushing them away. Her life was so different than it used to be. These weren’t warning signs of someone about to kick her ass, but signs of love.

“What are you still doing up,” a low voice mumbled in her ear. She ran her fingers through his hair. He kissed her cheek before going for her lips.

Alex sighed, letting herself melt into the kiss. She still couldn’t quite believe that a human being could have lips that damn soft, but there she was, and there was Jack, holding her as though there was nothing else in the world that mattered.

“Well, I was trying to study for this bio final, but I guess I’m done for the night.”

“Damn straight.” And suddenly, his arms had hauled her up and threw her on the bed. She giggled in excitement as he crawled up beside her.

Since starting college, Alex had learned to let go of the constant tension of her past, thanks to Jack. He’d taught her to love surprises again, and not flinch away when she was unexpectedly touched. She relearned to smile and relax and release the paranoia. The old thoughts of someone being always there, waiting, had vanished.

Now it was just Jack there to wait for and on her, always there to help when she needed it. And right now, she needed his lips on hers, she needed to be closer, she needed…

Jack pulled back suddenly, eyes glancing towards the door. “Did you hear that? It sounded like someone’s downstairs.”

Alex rolled her eyes, her body temperature still too hot for her to care about anything else. “Baby, I’m sure it’s nothing. It’s an old, tiny rental house. They creak sometimes.”

Jack still looked uncertain, but brought his lips back to hers anyways, willing himself to ignore it. Not a minute later, he froze yet again, an edge of fear creeping into his eyes.

“I’m gonna go check downstairs.”

“No!” Alex said, jumping up from the bed. Her fears may have greatly lessened, but she still knew if there did happen to be something down there, she would be far better equipped to handle it than he. “I’ll go, and you go ahead and get ready for bed. I know you’re anxious to shower.”

Jack nodded and stood as well, walking towards the bathroom. “Yeah, I’m sure it’s nothing. Be careful, still. Call if you need anything.”

“I will.” Alex buttoned up her shirt once more and tiptoed down the stairs, holding her breath. The noises suddenly stopped when she neared the bottom. Swallowing her fear, she reached out and turned on the lights, but saw someone there, so her investigation continued on to the next room.

Once she was stood in the kitchen, she knew something was off. She couldn’t tell what it was, but those old instincts came back. This time when she felt the breath against her neck she jumped into action. The house was dark so she couldn’t see who it was, but the person was definitely female and around the same size as she was.

Swift kicks, dodged punches, and almost instantly she was thrusted off balance and on her back. The breath rushed out of her lungs.

“Whoa there! You really don’t need to attack me. I didn’t realize you hated me that much.”

Thick wavy hair was smothering her face, and Alex swatted it away to reveal blue eyes and a familiar smirk. The girl’s hand quickly combed it out her face and sat up, straddling her.

“God, Alex, I get that you’re out of practice, but that was too damn easy.”

“Claire?” Alex exclaimed. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Oh, what, am I not allowed to visit either? It’s not like I’m bringing a fleet of demons in here with me. Relax.”

“What are you talking about?” Alex said, her eyes narrowing at Claire. “You never even call.”

Claire winced inwardly, regret flashing in her mind. “Yeah, I know. Sorry, or whatever. Look, that’s not why I’m here, okay?”

“Then why are you here? Enlighten me.”

The stairs creaked once again, and Claire’s body tensed, ready to reach down and grab the hidden dagger from the inside of her boot.

“Alex? Babe, who’re you talking to?”

Into the kitchen stepped a tall, attractive boy, hair wet and messy as though he’d just washed it. It didn’t take long for Claire to notice he was in nothing but a pair of briefs. She felt heat rushing to her face. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened to say something, but she just sat there, blonde locks falling to cover her right eye.

They must’ve looked super odd. Claire still straddling her. Alex awkwardly looking up at him, likely to get a crook in her neck for the weird position. Alex shoved Claire off her and into the floor, earning a glare. The two girls quickly got up and brushed themselves off.

“That’s Claire, Jack. She decided to stop by for a… surprise visit.”

Jack crossed his arms and glanced at the two of them. “You two are sisters, right?”

“Sort of,” they replied, perfectly synced. Jack chuckled and shook his head. It was obvious to Claire after just one minute of looking at him to see he really loved Alex.

“Well, I’ll leave you two to talk, I guess. Come to bed soon though, babe. You’ve got that big job interview Monday.”

Claire watched as he walked back up the stairs, and then trained her wide blue eyes on Alex. She dropped her voice to a whisper, a serious tone taking hold. “You gotta come with me, Alex. You gotta start hunting again.”

Alex’s eyes spark with an angry fire. “What did you just say to me? No, you know what, I don’t have time for this shit again, Claire.

You’re impulsive and reckless and you’re going to get yourself killed.” Much to Claire’s despair, Alex turned towards the stairs.

“Alex, wait.”

“No,” she said, voice rising in volume. She continued to face away from Claire. “I told you. I’m done. I can’t be around hunting anymore.”

“Alex.” Claire was pleading now. This was her only chance, her last hope. “I came here because…”

Alex paused, one ear turned in Claire’s direction. “I’m listening.”

The blonde bit the inside of her cheek and continued. “Mom’s on a hunting trip, and she hasn’t been home in a few days.”

That got Alex’s attention.

* * *

 

 

Claire slammed open the front door and Alex visibly flinched. She knew Jack would’ve probably gone to sleep by now. Of course, Claire wouldn’t give a crap about being considerate. She never really did (for example: she was here asking _ her _ to hunt despite her wishes not to). Despite the fact that he was probably already awake, she slowly shut the door in attempt to keep quiet.

  
“So why are you really here? Jody goes on hunts all the time. For  _ multiple days _ at a time. A one-day hunt is kind of unheard of.” Alex crossed her arms and glared. Claire, who was already at the driver’s side of the car, huffed and swung around to face her.

“Yeah, but she calls like a bajillion times a day. She hasn’t called in a week!”

Alex dropped down onto the steps leading to the door, clearly not planning to go anywhere. “Okay, so why me? Why not the Winchesters—”

“Already tried them,” she interrupted.

“Whatever! You  _ know _ how I feel about hunting. Or anything supernatural for that matter!”

The blonde rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her jutted hip. “And? Can’t you make an exception? This is Jody we’re talking about!”

“Look, I get that you’re worried about her, but I’m sure she’ll turn up or that you can handle this yourself. You’re no longer the crazy girl that assaults people thinking they’re werewolves.”

It was silent for a feel beats before Claire softly spoke. “I can’t do this alone.”

Alex was about to reassure her that yes, she could, but decided against it when she saw the look on her face. She knew Claire was antisocial and didn’t have many friends, not that she could blame her. She was the same way at one point. Could it be that Claire just missed her? Or maybe she missed having people around?

She sighed, “I’ve got a life here, Claire…”

That was clearly the wrong thing to say because she faced the car and began getting in. “Whatever,” her face turned away from her, “Get back to your life. Sorry I ever bothered you.”

Alex rushed to get up and run towards the car, before she could drive away. “Wait!”

“What?” The car door was still open. Maybe the porch lights were playing tricks on her, but she could have sworn she saw Claire’s eyes watering.

“You didn’t let me finish.”

She stared at her, waiting for an answer. “Well?”

“I need to be back by Monday for an interview.”

A smile pulled at Claire’s lips and she patted the passenger seat. “Come on.”

Alex ran up the stairs and shoved a bunch of clothes and toiletries in a bag without really looking. She scribbled a note for Jack saying she’d be back by Monday morning and not to worry and taped it to his forehead with a kiss. Then, they were off.

* * *

 

 

In the middle of the mostly empty street, only lit with street lamps every few dozen feet, was a disheveled man. His heart was pounding and he felt as though he could feel it beat in every inch of his body. The man couldn’t feel his feet, but they kept on pounding against the pavement, leading him the hell away from whatever monstrosity (literally) was behind him. His breaths came in sharp rasps that were going to cause him to hyperventilate, if he wasn’t already.

“ _ Dear, don’t run. I’m only trying to take care of you like you wanted. _ ”

Before, the soft, bell-like voice was soothing and made the man want to drop on his knees and beg her to “take care” of him. After the claws came out, he dreaded the voice and it only encouraged him to keep running. Keep running from the devil.

Suddenly, the hot summer night seemed to turn into an icy winter. The man’s feet were glued to road, no matter how much he tried to move.

He began to cry. “Please! Leave me alone! I have a wife, kids!”

The devilish goddess from before appeared in front of him, hand clutching at his chest right where his heart was.

Her white dress and black hair flowed around her, wispy in the wind tunneling around them. She almost looked like she was floating, and with all that had happened, the man wouldn’t be all that surprised.

“ _ Should have thought of that before. _ ”

The woman’s beauty was intoxicating. With her hand grasping his chest tighter and tighter, the man began to think that this may not be the worst way to go. She just had this strange effect, like pain, but it was beautiful and exciting and he couldn’t get enough.

Then, her hand was through his chest, beating heart in her ghostly white hand. Blood dripped from the heart and onto the concrete.

She yanked her hand back through his chest and the heartless man was on the ground, never to wake again.

* * *

 

 

Dressed to the nines in their makeshift FBI attire, the sort-of-sisters walked on the gravel to the crime scene. Claire almost tripped multiple times in the high heels and, yet again, her foot found a pebble to fall over. She growled and swiped the blonde locks away from her face.

Alex tried to cover up her giggles with her hand.

“Oh, you think this is funny?” Claire lifted the crime scene tape for them to step through and they both flashed their badges to the nearest officer.

“Of course, I do. You’ve done this how many times? And you still can’t walk in heels? What if something attacked you right now?” Alex didn’t even try to hide her laughter now.

“ _ I’m _ going to attack you right now if you don’t shut up.”

The brunette raised her hands in mock-surrender.

“Ladies,” an older male officer approached them. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“F.B.I.,” Claire snarked and held up her badge again.

Alex sent her a warning look and began questioning him, “So what can you tell us about what happened?”

The officer scratched his head and sighed, “To be honest, I’m stumped. I’m thinking maybe an animal attack.” The man pointed towards the unrecognizable, mucky mess beside the body. “That there is Ross Grant’s heart, if you can believe it. Ripped right out of his chest and torn to shreds.”

Claire and Alex shared a look.

“Do you know where we can find the family of the deceased?” Alex got out her notepad to take the address down.

“Sure, Miss. I can get that for ya.”

After receiving the address, the girls got in Claire’s car.

“So, werewolf? I’ve got a bunch of silver crap in the trunk—”

Alex tapped her pen on her forehead, thinking. “Maybe. But why would it leave the heart? Did Jody mention if she knew what the monster was? Or why she even came here?”

“She just said there was a string of deaths around that stretch of road and that she wanted to check it out.”

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Alex stretched out her back. “Let’s visit the family.”

Claire smiled and revved the engine.

 

* * *

 

 

Claire led the way to the house, wobbling slightly in her heels. “I still don’t see why we can’t just assume it was a werewolf and go after the thing.”

“Maybe,” Alex replied, “Because, A, they didn’t take the heart, and B, even if the heart  _ was _ gone, we have no idea who the killer is. We would still have to talk to the family. This is why your hunts always go wrong. You don’t think before you act.” She reached over Claire’s shoulder and rang the doorbell, ignoring the deadly glare she was receiving.

After a few moments, the door opened to reveal a young woman, hair slightly frazzled and eye-bags prominent. Her voice was rough and quiet as she spoke. “Yes?”

“Are you Mrs. Angela Grant?” Claire asked, making sure they’d gotten the correct address.

“Look, girls, this really isn’t a good time,” she rasped. “Come back another day.”

“Ma’am, I’m Agent Buchanan and this is my partner Agent Baker, FBI,” Alex interjected, pulling out her ID. “We’re here to question you and your family about the death of your husband, Ross. May we come in?”

Angela’s eyes widened, and she stepped away from the door. Claire nodded at her and went straight for the couch. Alex stood beside her and willed herself to keep her temper in check.

“Please make yourselves comfortable. I’m sorry about the mess.” Angela sat in the chair across from them, crossing her ankles and wrapping her arms around herself. “What do you need to know?” 

“As you know ma’am, we are trying to solve the case of your husband’s murder. What was your husband doing on the night that it took place?” They had a system worked out: Claire would ask the prepared questions, and Alex would take notes and comfort Angela if needed.

Angela bit her lip and looked down, as though ashamed. “I’m not sure what he was doing, agents. He left after I had fallen asleep, and even walked instead of getting the car out of the garage so I wouldn’t wake up. I have no idea what he was up to at that hour.”

Alex narrowed her eyes.  _ Multiple affairs?  _ She scrawled.

“Did your husband have any enemies, anybody who would’ve hurt him?”

“What? No,” Angela said, raising what was left of her voice. “Ross was a good and loving father and husband. He wouldn’t harm a fly unless it was scaring the kids.” She paused for a moment, staring Claire down. “Just what are you insinuating?”

Claire looked to Alex, a slight edge of fear creeping into her eyes. Alex nodded for Claire to continue. “Ma’am, please don’t take offense, but… is it possible that your husband was sneaking out to pursue an affair?”

Just like that, the woman was on her feet, her features twisted angrily. “How  _ dare _ you? We were happily married! He loved me!” She flung a pointed finger towards the door, her other hand curled into a tight, shaking fist. “Get. Out.”

Alex tried to step up and say something, but it was too late, Angela had gone into the next room and slammed the door shut. “Angela, please,”

“I said get out! You’re lucky I’m not reporting you to the President!”

Rolling her eyes, Claire stood and left the house, Alex hot on her heels. “Well that went just great, didn’t it? And the President? Yeah, good luck reporting us to him, lady.”

“There’s something missing. What else would that guy be doing if he wasn’t seeing another woman? It just doesn’t make any sense-”

“Excuse me, Miss?”

Alex looked down in surprise to see two children, one looking to be about five and the other probably double digits. “Yes?”

“Did Roberta’s ghost kill my Daddy?” the younger one asked, his eyes watery. Alex looked at Claire again. Neither of them had considered the possibility of an urban legend, and this could very well be the missing puzzle piece.

“Who is Roberta?” Alex asked, crouching down to the child’s height. The younger looked at his elder sibling, who sighed and looked at the both of them.

“A long time ago, there was a lady who died on the street that Dad was killed on. She got hit by a car after killing her kids and finding out that her husband was cheating on her. People say that if there’s a cheater, she will make them want to kiss her and then kill them for betraying their wives or girlfriends.” He looked at his little brother and ruffled his hair. “But that’s not how Daddy died because he loved Mommy. Don’t worry. Go inside and see if Mommy needs any help, okay?”

The little boy nodded fiercely and ran towards the door. His brother waited until he was inside before continuing. “I lied. Sometimes I would wake up and go downstairs to get my water cup at night and I would hear Dad talking on the phone to another girl. He told me that they were secret friends and that I couldn’t tell Mom.”

Claire held out her hand to the boy and gave him a firm handshake. “Thanks, kid. You’ve done a great service helping the FBI.”

“Tell the President that Tom says hi,” he said, and saluted Claire before running after his brother.

“Why does everyone think that we talk to the President?” Claire said as soon as he left.

“Of all things to say about what just happened, that’s the question you have? This is it! We found what’s missing! We have to get back to the hotel room and figure this out. C’mon, it’s getting dark.”

 

* * *

 

 

Alex’s legs were practically burning from the heat of her overworked laptop. They’d been researching for hours, looking through cases of ghosts and witches and other various paranormal creatures. Claire was searching through a book that Dean had given her, and both were becoming restless. 

“Wish we had Sam here to help,” Claire groaned. “This book is officially out. All I could find was hex bags and jealous witches, and last time I checked, a hex bag couldn’t reach into somebody’s chest and rip out a heart.”

As soon as the words left Claire’s mouth, Alex abruptly stood from the bed, a victorious smile on her face. “I found it. I finally found it!”

“You found what?”

“What we’re up against! It’s a woman in white, who traditionally will murder her children in a fit of rage after finding out that her husband was unfaithful. She then either dies in an accident or kills herself and her spirit tries tempt men into cheating so that she has reason to kill them.”

Claire slammed her book shut and pumped her fist in the year. “Yes! It’s about fucking time! No more research! Wait. How do we kill her?”

“Like you kill any ghost. You burn what she’s tied to.” 

Claire shoved her chair back and put on her jacket, grabbing the car keys. “Well? What are we waiting for?”

Alex rolled her eyes and sat back on the bed. “Don’t get too excited, we still have work to do.”

 

* * *

 

 

After gathering any extra information on Roberta (which wasn’t much), the girls decided to head back to the stretch of road and see if they missed anything at the crime scene. There were still blood stains in the road, but pretty much everything had been cleaned up.

“So this is where Roberta became roadkill.” Claire scuffed her shoes near the bloodstains. 

Alex looked down the street, looking for any signs of people—or anything else. “You think Jody was here?”

“Probably, but I don’t think she’s here anymore. We would’ve run into her by now. We’ll just have to keep looking, I guess.”

Alex whipped around to face her. “No! You know I can’t. I have to be back by Monday.”

A stony look crossed Claire’s face. “Oh, right. The interview. Forgot.” She began walking away from the blood stain and towards her car.

Alex reached out and grabbed her arm. “Oh, c’mon! Don’t be like that.”

Throwing her hands up in the air, Claire raised her voice, “So what? Are you just going to graduate college, marry that boy, and live some apple pie life? Does he even know what’s happened to you?

“Maybe I will. And no, he won’t know because I am not going to endanger him like that.”

“So you’re gonna live happily ever after and forget your past even existed. Forget about your  _ family _ !”

Alex scoffed. “Well, you’re one to talk!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Claire crossed her arms over her chest and quirked her hip to the side.

“Castiel? Does he ring any bells? How come you didn’t try calling him with this? He’s your  _ family  _ too!”

Abruptly, Alex was shoved hard against one of the lampposts. Claire gripped her shirt so tight that her knuckles immediately turned white and anyone could tell just by her face that she was seething.

“Don’t talk to me about him. You have no right,” she growled.

Alex’s chin jutted up, signifying that she was standing her ground. She whispered, “Well, you have no right to talk to me about my life and how I live it.”

The loud screeching of tires broke the girls’ apart. They looked around for any signs of a car, but only saw the one they came in.

“What the fuck,” Claire mumbled. 

“Where did that come from? Was that your car?” Their conversation had been forgotten for now. 

“Of course not. My car’s not even started.” She dug the keys out of her pocket and showed them to her.

As they inched closer to Claire’s car, an apparition emerged near the bloodstains. The long black hair and white dress looked strikingly similar to the pictures the girls had seen earlier while researching. Except now, her dress was torn and saturated in dirt and blood. Her previously pristine hair was tangled and had clumps of blood and tire through it.

The ghost screamed and cried out. Claire and Alex couldn’t make out what she was saying—the sobs laced her voice, making it unclear.

Then those screeching tires ringed in their ears again and Roberta dropped to the ground into the stains; her body was completely broken.


End file.
